A Compromising Situation
by Eativ Auqa
Summary: Severus finds out what James, Remus, and Sirius are actually doing in the Shrieking Shack. But will he like it? Contains more or less extreme YAOI and whatnot! JamesxSiriusxRemusxSeverus. Enjoy.


**A Compromising Situation**

**disclaimer**

All _Harry Potter_ characters and places belongeth to the great, powerful, and all-knowing Jo. That's all there is to it, ok?

**note from the author**

This particular fan-fic depicts yaoi relations between James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus. For those who don't realize what that means, it means that there will be scenes which depict the act of boy x boy sex. **All of you who are not into that sort of thing, I must advise you to press the back button on your browser and look for something a little more your style. **However, if it is you thing.. by all means, enjoy.

I SAYS YES TO GAY SEX!

**warning**

The sexually explicit scenes in this fan-fic do not necessarily depict safe sex techniques. If you should engage in the act of intercourse, always use condoms/birth control!

"_Be quiet, you damn oaf!_" hissed a voice, quietly. Their footsteps could be heard heading down the hall from the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was already asleep, but no one could be seen.

"I-I'm sorry, S-Sirius," a shaky voice replied.

"If you're sorry, then why are you still talking?" asked yet another voice.

"Oh, no," said a fourth. The footsteps stopped.

"What is it, Remus?" the first voice asked.

"I-It's Mrs. N-Norris," gulped the second.

"Hush, Peter," said the first again. "Just be very quiet and don't make a move and perhaps, well, maybe she'll go away."

Mrs. Norris walked along the wall, the figures in the portraits and paintings looking down at her as she strode past. To the four voices' relief, she disappeared into the distance with no look of returning, but, just to be safe, they waited.

"I don't hear Filch," the third voice said.

"Great," said the first. "Now let's get going."

After a rigorous trip down the many staircases (almost tripping on a few), they had found themselves at the front doors of Hogwarts. Suddenly, from nowhere, four young men appeared, as if from thin air. The tallest one, his dark hair brushing against his shoulders as he walked, made his way to the lock and simply looked at it.

"Even after all the years we've been at this school, they still haven't managed to properly lock up after hours," he said, with a mischevious look upon his face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. James, I think you could open this, right?"

"Oh, I do believe so, but I think I'd rather have Remus do it. What do you think, Sirius?" asked James.

"Ah, but I don't think our dear "straight" man here would do it. Too much danger and whatnot." Sirius smirked as he watched the expression on one of his friend's face, which was obviously a look of humor.

"My dear Sirius," Remus said, walking forward and putting his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "You amuse me so. It's been how many years now, and you still believe me to be good and virtuous? How droll." He then lazily pointed his wand at the lock and quiety said _Alohomora_, everyone else watching with grins as the lock fell to the floor with a soft thud. James pushed the doors open, creaking, and the others followed him onto the stoop outside.

"Shall we turn into our Animagus forms now?" Sirius asked, looking over the castle's lawn, watching the largest tree.

"But what about I?" asked Remus. "I lack the ability and it's not that time of the month either."

"As always, Remus," James told him, tossing him a cloak with a smile.

"Aha, smart as always, James," Remus said, tossing the cloak over himself, suddenly disappearing.

"A-Am I coming w-with you guys tonight?" asked the shortest of the four, looking up with his pointed nose. James laughed and Sirius patted the other's head.

"No, I'm sorry, Peter. You must remain on look-out until we get back." Looking unhappy with this, Peter turned into his Animagus form, which was a rat. "Just stay here and we'll be back later."

James and Sirius took a quick look at each and smiled, turning into their Animagus forms: a stag and a black dog, respectively. The dog took the lead through the lawn towards the tree he looked at before, the stag following with the footsteps of Remus behind them. All three ducked suddenly as the limbs of the tree began to sway at it realized intruders were coming near. The dog then slipped into a hole, followed by the stag, just barely being missed by one of the tree's mighty limbs being thrust towards them. Still under the cloak, Remus dodged more limbs, screaming at the other two, "_Hurry up and do it!_"

Sirius and James transformed back into their human forms and looked at the ceiling of the tunnel.

"I can never really reach that knot myself," James said, trying to reach higher.

"Ah, what are friends for?" Sirius asked, quickly putting his head between James' legs, hoisting him higher. James touched the knot and suddenly the tree began to slow down, eventually coming to a halt. Remus joined them in tunnel, his hair blown around and his robes somewhat askew.

"That thing nearly got me," he said, tossing the cloak at James.

"Oh well," Sirius shrugged. "Let's just keep going... don't want to be away too long. Someone might notice."

"They haven't noticed yet," James said as they started walking.

"I don't know about all that," said Remus. "I think _Snivellus_ is starting to catch on to what we're doing."

"Bah, screw him," Sirius laughed.

Soon they had all emerged into what seemed to be the inside of an old, rather dilapidated house, but they seemed to have been there before.

"Up to the bedroom," Sirius said with a grin, making his way up the small staircase. The other two followed him up and into a single room up at the top. The room was definitely old, but looked to have been cleaned somewhat. Fresh linens had been put on the bed and newer furniture was scattered throughout the room. James sat on the bed and looked at his friends.

"So who's first?" he asked. Sirius raised his hand quickly and made his way in front of James, kneeling and panting slightly.

"You look so adorable like that, just like a dog," James chuckled as he watched Sirius start to pull the zipper down on his pants.

"This dog can bite," Sirius growled sweetly. He reached into James pants, pulling out his already swollen member, gently licking the underside. James let out a quiet moan and put his hands upon Sirius' head. Remus sat against the bed, his left side right next to Sirius, reaching into Sirius' pants.

"I've said it before," James said, trying to stifle back a few moans," but Lily has nothing on you."

"You talk too much, Sirius replied quickly, his mouth partially full. He made a few groaning noises as Remus massage the outside of his boxers, his stomach and chest tensing up. Of all of them, Sirius was the easiest to arouse.

"Ah, so this is what you have been doing when you leave the castle," said a cold voice. They all quickly looked at the door, catching the sight of Severus standing there, his face unusually calm considering what he was seeing. He walked towards them with his wand held out. "_PETRIFI_-"

Just as Severus had started to cast the spell, Peter appeared behind him with a large rock, cracking it against Severus' skull. Severus fell to the floor, still conscious, but unable to move on his own accord. James stood up, despite Sirius trying to cling to his lap, and stood above Severus' body, grinning.

"So you found us... _Snivellus_," he said, not breaking the smile on his face. He squatted next to Severus and put his hand on Severus' face. "I guess since you're here, we'll have to fit you in and join the party."

"No, don't you _dare_," Severus hissed, still trying to move his body.

"W-What are you going t-to d-do?" Peter asked. Sirius looked up at him and growled.

"_BACK TO YOUR POST, VERMIN!_" he yelled. Peter flinched and scurried out of the room. Remus was now standing next to James, also looking down at Severus.

"I say we strip him," Sirius said behind them. They both looked back with astonishment.

"That's disgusting," Remus said.

"I have to agree," James followed. Sirius loomed over Severus, gently undoing Severus' robes.

"Stop it you _son of a bitch_!" Severus screamed. Sirius struck his face with back of his palm.

"I don't like the tone of your voice, _Snivellus_," he said, frowning. "I think we can fix that though. _Silencio_."

"Great job," Remus smiled. "But I don't get why you would want to see _Snivellus_ naked."

"Well, you know what they say, right? It's usually the geeky, loner, nerdy guys that have really nice bodies."

"I've never head that before," James rebutted. Sirius grinned and looked at him, shrugging.

"Well, perhaps I just made it up. Either way, I think this grease pile here should make for an interesting new toy." Sirius took but moments to fully strip Severus down to his bare skin, his body being even paler than his face. James and Remus looked at each other and then at Sirius.

"Well, I guess you were right," they said together. Then they picked up Severus' body and placed it on the bed, him still trying to scream, but no sounds came from his mouth. Sirius looked over Severus' body in lust. He was definitely well-endowed, much more endowed than James, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius jumped onto the bed sat on Severus' stomach, letting his member hang out, putting Severus' hand around it.

"See, there's a use for you after all, Severus," Sirius said, closing his eyes and moaning and he used Severus' hand to stroke himself.

"Oh, look, he's getting hard himself," Remus pointed out, amused. Sirius looked back and smirked as he saw Severus' cock standing straight up, then put his own hand around it and started to rub it. He then looked back at Severus' face and noticed that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, as if he were trying to ignore everything.

"Here, let me try something," James said. He too hopped onto the bed, spreading Severus' leg, feeling around for Severus' sweet boy-cunt. He knew when he found it as soon as he noticed Severus' body start to twitch and jump, trying to close his legs. James forced his legs to stay open, pushing a few fingers in. "Holy hell, but he's tight,"

"And virtually hairless," Sirius said, thoroughly enjoying himself now. "Aside from that grease mop on top of his head."

"I know what I want to do," Remus said suddenly, pushing Sirius' hand away from Severus' throbbing member. Sirius watched as Remus climbing atop Severus, already completely naked, sqatting and letting himself slowly be impaled. "Uh... ah... mm... _unh_!"

"It's been a while since I've you struggle," James laughed, watching Remus.

"Yeah, well, it's been.. mm.. a while since I have something this... unh.. in me," Remus said, just barely moving himself up and down.

"I guess it's time to see what old _Snivellus_ feels like inside," James said, now standing on his knees, his cock pointed towards Severus' boy-cunt. He gently pressed the head against it, then pushed the rest of the shaft forcefully in. Sirius laughed as he looked at Severus' face.

"I'm not sure if he can take it, James," he said, starting to scoot himself closer to Severus' mouth. "What the hell? Why not fill both sides?"

'Ah, I bet that mouth'll feel wonderful," James replied. "But not as wonderful as this side."

Sirius stared down at Severus, pressing against his tight lips until they gave way, Sirius moaning as he felt Severus' tongue moving around under his shaft. He looked down again as he felt Severus' teeth pressing down. "Remember who's in charge here!" he said as he pointed his wand at Severus' neck.

"Oh Merlin!" James moaned, thrusting harder, sweating heavily. He then made one final thrust, letting the others know that he has just relieved himself. Remus was now literally bouncing up and down, making the bed squeak and shake, the walls crumbling more and the bed posts collided with them. Sirius leaned back, supported by his hands, just letting his cock sit in Severus' mouth. Just this simple pleasure caused him the greatest of satisfaction.

"Oh yes," Sirius said quietly as his stomach tensed, his hips jerking slightly, feeling himself burst into Severus' mouth. After a few moments, he looked down, seeing his own seed spilling from Severus' mouth, forcing it all back in with his fingers. "Now swallow, _Snivellus_." And he did. Remus was the next to go, coming all over Severus' face, stomach, chest. He came to a halt and and rested himself, catching his breath for a few, then pulled off.

"Aw, but we haven't satisfied him yet," Sirius said, pointing to Severus' still swollen member. He took no time in seating himself on Severus' legs, taking the cock in his hands, rubbing the shaft harshly.

"I don't think that along will do it," James said, sitting next to Remus, who was curled up beside him. Sirius smiled and nodded, leaning forward and put his lips around the swollen head. He pushed down quickly and glided up and down the shaft in rhythm, stroking the part that he couldn't get into his mouth. Severus was still making faces, trying to ignore Sirius. But, he couldn't... After but a minute in Sirius' experience mouth, Severus erupted, white ooze falling from the corners of Sirius' mouth. The sheer thought that he had been fucked, forced to fuck, given head, and been given head was far too much... Severus fainted.

"That was pretty fun, if I do say so myself," Sirius said with a grin, wiping his mouth. "And pretty tasty, despite it being Severus."

"So what shall we do with him?" asked Remus.

"You don't think he'll be blabbing this around school, do you?" asked James.

"Oh, no... I should think not," Sirius replied. "Would you?"

"Good point," the other two said.

"We'll just clean him and dress him back up and leave him in the dungeons. He might just think the whole thing was a horrible dream."

"Ah, clever, Sirius. Very clever," James smiled.

"Do you really expect less from me?" Sirius replied with a mischevious grin.


End file.
